


In Whatever Time We Have

by KloroxKween



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Pain Train, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One shot city, Quickies, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KloroxKween/pseuds/KloroxKween
Summary: TROS SPOILERS!A short and tasty little one shot that takes place during Kylo and Rey's battle on Kef Bir. What if something a little juicier took place than a bit of force healing?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 266





	In Whatever Time We Have

**Author's Note:**

> OKKKAAIII. I need something a little sweet on the tongue after watching TROS, (well as sweet as someone like me gets) *raises eyebrows suggestively* 
> 
> Leave some comments and love, might take this story to another level with some encouragement! 
> 
> Story contains spoilers and short and too the point sexual content! You have been warned :)

The remains of the death star felt slippery underneath Rey's feet, barely giving her any room for traction just as Kylo Ren's saber crashed down into hers. Kef Bir's ocean roared again the strong metal making it harder to find a form to stay in without slipping at contact. A gurgling noise left her throat as his eyes bore into hers with sparks of the sabers' contact flying in between them, their bond vibrates with joy at the their close vicinity, seemingly coming to life as they both draw away into battle stances.

Rey could feel her rage bubbling under the surface, the more he pursued her, the stronger that rage became. Their was demanding more, brining their minds closer and she couldn't stand the thought.

Not anymore.

In one swift moment, she could see a look of pain flash over his eyes, just enough time for her to scream and rip his saber from him and plunge it into a abdomen. He looks up at her then, his eyes filled with turmoil and confusion, when suddenly Rey feels Leia's like force rip away from existence, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake.

Rey chokes back a sob and falls to her knees.

When she looks up she sees his expression, not that of Kylo Ren, but of Ben Solo. The anger and rage missing in his lackluster gaze. Without thinking her eyes flutter shut and she brings her hand to his soaked stomach where the wound has been cauterized and pulls from the light inside of her.

_Be with me, be with me_

Calm surrounds her, peace in the force, and she feels the skin knit together underneath her nimble finger tips. Opening her eyes she looks into the depths of Ben Solos penetrating gaze, feeling a distinct flutter over their bond, his awestruck wonder floating over it like the tides of the ocean they are trapped in.

Tears soak her face along with the salty water that pelts them relentlessly. With a shaky breath she speaks, knowing he could hear the words through the bond before they left her mouth. “I did want to take your hand, _Ben Solo's_ hand!”

He senses her need to flee, and without warning he grabs her bare arm with brute force and pulls her towards him, his lips crashing down onto hers with a passion she swears she's never felt in her life until this moment.

She expects her hesitation to overpower the feeling, but she pushes into him with the same force, pouring all of her pain into the kiss. It's all bruising and teeth, just like everything else that passes between them, and the thrill that rushes through her is spoken back to her by him in her mind.

_You're not alone_

She feels him inside of her head then, not Kylo Ren, but Ben. His spirit feels calmer, but still broken, his heart heavy with his mothers exit from the force. Rey chokes back another sob against his mouth at the thought.

Not wanting to leave room for anymore loss and burdened sorrow Ben digs his fingers into her hips and pulls her to him, her weight equates to nothing in his arms and for the first time he feels her fragility. In combat she is his equal in every way, her size never coming into his mind except in his deepest and darkest thoughts. Feeling her against him for the first time brings the notion to life, she truly in delicate, and so _tiny._

Even though she should feel soaked and freezing to the bone, every part of Rey's body felt as if it were aflame. As she deepened the kiss she could feel something tighten in his resolve, a sureness that flowed inside her heart as his hang aggressively roams her through her wet clothes.

There would be nothing gentle about this, nothing soft or treasured, there was no time to push all of the longing and desire into this one stolen moment between them.

Rey pulled at his belt of his leather pants and heard his low groan as he pushed her hips up and rips down her leggings. His hands were frantic, and Rey felt her own fingers tremble as his freezing palm comes in contact with her hot sex, and if the moment had been different for them she would have allowed a blush to creep into her cheekbones at her blatant want, dripping down his thick fingers, all caused by little more than a kiss.

He was so thick and heavy in her hands, his hardness pulses and he shutters against her with another groan. Rey shifted her hips over him and feels the cold metal grind into her knees and she raises herself over him. She could feel his pause as he looks up at her through wet lashes, his chest heaving and his thoughts scattered between their bond. But for a split second she could feel one shared thought.

_This moment would change everything_

Time was limited, everything there was or could be was trapped between them in this heartbreaking moment.

Without warning she sunk down onto him and felt a searing pain spit her open, looking into Ben's eyes as he throws his head back and gasps so deliciously and delicately she felt her heart break just a bit more at the sight and sound of him. Her hips still as she adjusts herself to his girth. Tears began to sting her eyes again when she felt his lips roam over the salt covering her face, his right hand sliding down to her sensitive nub. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation cover her sex, and she let out a choked moan as he continues to lick the tears and the ocean from her face, his lips locking onto hers and taking her breath with them.

_He was force healing her_

Once the pain subsided she began to move her hips in a rhythm that was learned from an instinct of all that has been created before them, he began to raise his hips to meet hers as a large wave soaked them but took nothing away from the heat that was threatening to tear them apart.

Rey cried out as pleasure seeped in between their minds and bodies in their bond causing her to come apart unexpectedly and violently in his arms, his low groan blending with the oceans moans as he spilled himself deep inside of her, warming her from the inside out.

She slumped against him for a moment, breathless and listening to his heart pound against her ear. His arms came around her so tightly she felt that the air was being pushed out of her lungs.

From afar she cloud hear Finn's panicked yelling over the roaring tides.

_Time was up._

As she pulled back to look into his eyes, she felt words couldn't mend together the feelings that churned inside of her. As Ben's eyes bore into hers and she knew that words were unnecessary, that he could _feel_ what she was trying to say.

And inside of her mind she heard, _I know._


End file.
